yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
PROFILES - "Web based" V2 Style
PROFILE - WEB BASED V2 STYLE - Overview Web profiles offer a web-based view of user profile information. To enable web profiles, access Preferences → General (the Preferences window can by opened with Ctrl-P, or from the top menu bar, Avatar → Preferences). In the upper right corner, enable Use web profiles by default to use web based profiles; disable it to use legacy profiles. Web profiles may also be accessed using a normal web browser and going to https://my.yslife.com/first.last (where first.last is your YSL user name). NOTE: Web profiles are (as the name suggests) web pages, which are pulled from YSL servers. If you are unable to view a web profile at all, please refer to this page for suggestions applicable to viewing web pages in the viewer. This documentation is not intended to be exhaustive and complete; hopefully it provides enough information for you to be able to make use of the features. A web profile is organized into tabs, which are arranged vertically down the left side. These will be covered in detail below, but in brief, they are: Avatar profile Home People Inbox Recommendations Settings When you open someone else's profile, their information will be shown in the top tab (profile); all other tabs always refer toyour own profile and information. For example, clicking the Home tab will show you recent activity of your friends, not the friends of the person whose profile you are viewing. ' Profile Tab' At the top of this tab, is the person's profile picture and their name. If the person is online (and has not disabled showing their online status), a green dot will appear to the right. Below this are buttons showing the status of the person relative to you - that is, Friend, whether you are following their profile feed, and so on. To the right, the envelope button allows you to send an IM in-world, or to leave a message on their web profile. On your own profile, the above buttons are replaced with a single Edit Profile button. Below is a row of 3 or 4 tabs: Feed ''' If the user has enabled a profile feed, click this to view it. The tab will not be present if the feed has been disabled. '''About Overall summary, showing payment status with SL, a short biography, SL “birthday”, and finally a space for any notes you wish to make. Picks A list of the avatar's favorite places in Second Life. NOTE: There is no way to add or edit picks or classifieds via web profiles. You may use the Picks window to add/edit them (accessible from the top menu bar→ Avatar → Picks). Groups Groups which this user belongs to - other than any which they may have set to not be visibile. Editing Your Profile To change your own profile, click the Edit button near the top. You will get a new page showing three tabs Profile ''' This has several groups, as follows: '''Profile Picture: Your current profile picture (if any) is shown. You may select a new one to upload from your ahrd drive. Display Name: This shows your current display name, and allows you to change it to something else. (unsupported feature) Biography: A space where you can write soemthing about yourself in YSL. Interests: keywords listing your interests. Homepage: '''The URL of your website, if you have one. You can put your Facebook page here, for example. '''Social Identities: '''Here you can add links to your profile on popular social networking sites, like Twitter, Facebook, etc. '''Partner: Here, you can add an YSL partner - or it will show the name of your partner, if you have one. Real World Profile Picture: '''This allows you to upload a real life picture, from your computer. '''Real World Biography: '''Brief information about your real life, anything you wish to share with other SL residents. '''Privacy This section allows you to control who can various parts of your web profile and feed. It is self-explanatory Notifications In this section, you control what actions will result in notifications being sent to you, as whether they are sent in-world and/or to your email. Home Tab This tab shows the recent activity of people whose rpofile feeds you follow, and “trending” activity. People Tab This is divided into three sections: Friends Shows all of your friends. Clicking on their names will go to their web profile. The green button allows you to toggle between following and not following their profile feed. The egar icon allows you to change: ►Permissions: whether the person can see your online status, see you on map, and whether they can edit, delete or take your objects. ► Remove friend Following Shows the people whose profile feeds you follow, but who are not on your friends list. Followers Shows those who follow your profile feed. Inbox This shows new messages and notifications sent via your web profile. Recommendations Suggestions for people to follow. Settings This is the same as editing your profile, above.